Portable and collapsible wheelchairs have been developed in the past and one such wheelchair is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,688. However no rear steer wheelchairs have been described that provide a lightweight and portable wheelchair with an ability to be maneuvered over moderately rough terrain.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide the public with a useful choice or to at least provide the public with a useful alternative.